A Strider and his Egbert
by pepsicolaOTP
Summary: John's crush on Bro seemed like it would be hopeless, but his afternoon while waiting for Dave changed his perspective of it. Rated M for sexual activity.


Chapter One

John took a deep breath, hesitating before knocking on the door to the Strider household. _Please don't answer, please don't answer!_ he repeated in his head. A few seconds later, the door swung open, and standing in front of the slightly trembling brunette was the tall figure of Bro Strider. _Fuck! _John shouted in his mind. "U-uh..." the young seventeen-year-old stuttered. "H-hey, Bro. I-is Dave home?" _Be cool, Egbert. Don't let him figure it out._

"Sorry, kid," the deep voice of the older male said. "Ya just missed him. I'm sure he'll be back in a couple of hours if ya wanna come in and wait for him."

John gulped a bit, his heart racing at the sound of Bro's southern accent. For some reason, John always found it utterly attractive. He stayed as calm as he possibly could, a light pink blush crossing his cheeks. "Oh, u-um...sure! I guess that'll be alright."

Bro moved to the side, allowing the smaller male to enter his house. John had had a crush on Bro for about two years. He didn't know how it started, but one day while he was hanging out with Dave, Bro came inside shirtless and sweaty. Bro's abs were glistening from the light, so toned and fit. And even with his barely tanned skin, John couldn't help but stare. But he didn't fall for Bro just because of his attractive looks, sexy abs, and awesome accent. When John's dad died, and Dave was visiting his sister in Vermont, Bro was there to comfort him. The older Strider offered John to live with them, but he refused because he was going to live with Jade. That's when John saw the softer side of a Strider. And that's when he realized that he was who he wanted to be with.

"So since it's just me and you right now, wanna watch a movie?" Bro asked, pointing to the t.v in the living room that announced that Ghostbusters was on next. Bro knew it was one of John's favorite movies.

John turned towards the t.v, his face lighting up with excitement. "Hell fucking yeah I do!" He dashed for the couch, tripping and faceplanting into one of the cousins. "...ow..."

Bro chuckled softly, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it, stretching his arms across the back of it. "You're such a clutz."

"Sh-shut up!" John stuttered, sitting up and giggling. He leaned his back against the back of the couch, gasping and blushing as he felt Bro's arm. "O-oh, s-sorry." He moved away a bit so he wasn't on the blonde's arm.

Bro smirked, pulling John closer and wrapping his arm around him. "Don't be so shy, Egbert."

John bit his bottom lip nervously, blushing a bit more. "I-I'm not shy, I'm just not used to someone's arm being around me." He sighed, watching the movie and smiling a little. After ten minutes of it playing, Bro started tapping his fingers on John's shoulder, making him giggle softly. "Bro, are you tapping to the theme song?"

"Pfft. I so am not," the blonde protested, continuing to tap to the theme.

John giggled again, making the face Spongebob made when he found out Squirdward liked krabby patties. "You like Ghostbusters, don'tcha Bro?"

The older Strider burst into laughter, squeezing John's shoulder lightly. "You are so fucking cute, it's unbearable."

"W-what?!" John stuttered, face flushing a bright red. "I'm not cute! I'm not cute at all!"

"You so are, Egbert," Bro protested.

"Am not!" the brunette quickly replied.

"Are too," Bro said, moving his face closer to John's.

"Am...not," John stated, moving closer to Bro.

Bro moved close enough where their noses brushed together, his warm breath blowing by the brunette's lips. "Are...too."

John's breath hitched in the back of his throat as he chewed on his lower lip. _Kiss him!_ he thought to himself. _Kiss him now! He's right there, just do it!_ He exhaled, breath coming out shakily. "A-am...n...not," he stuttered.

Bro sighed, getting up and walking towards the hallway. "Follow me. I need to show you something."


End file.
